


Summer Time

by goddammitsky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, merman Jean, merman au, surfer marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitsky/pseuds/goddammitsky
Summary: The request was a Merman!AU with surfer!Marco and merman!Jean, which I loved to do. Now MihaelKai requested merman Jean being 'saved' by marco, until marco realizes that the other doesnt even need saving. Imagine this as the aftermath of said incidence. Jean and Marco get closer and Marcos friends all get very confused as to why he's swimming out on the ocean with his surfboard even though there aren't any waves.Of course he does that just to meet that beautiful merman again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).




End file.
